


"Friends"

by Thrilliero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, X-Factor, X-Factor Days, baby boyfriends, fetus stage tbh its really cute, idk what else u could want, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilliero/pseuds/Thrilliero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was beautiful was the thing, and so young, so, so young. He was barely 16 and Louis was a legal adult and Harry was a baby. Louis can’t be the one to initiate it, it has to be Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Friends"

     Harry was beautiful was the thing, and so young, so, so young. He was barely 16 and Louis was a legal adult and Harry was a baby. Louis can’t be the one to initiate it, it has to be Harry. Louis has to know that this thing between them, whatever it is, is what Harry wants, or else he’ll feel like he’s taking advantage of him.

     The two of them were snuggled up on Harry’s bunk in the X-Factor house. Louis back scrunched against the wall while he spooned Harry, his face tucked in between his neck and shoulder. Harry humming softly while Louis toyed with his curls.

     “Lou,” Harry started, voice a hoarse whisper in the dark. Everyone else had fallen asleep a bit ago, tucked into their own bunks, but snuggling until early morning hours was kind of a tradition between them. Some nights trading secrets, or telling stories of their lives back at home. Other nights like these though, were nice, nights where they just sat content with one another, pressed back to chest just syncing their breaths together.

     “Hm?” Louis asked, Harry’s voice drawing him from his thoughts.

     “I gotta tell you something,” Harry started, “it’s a secret.”

     “Well go on then.” Louis said waiting until Harry turned in his arms so they were facing one another.

     “I like someone.” Harry whispered, suddenly feeling a heady rush of adrenaline. Louis froze, he was 85.7% sure that Harry liked him, but what if he didn’t? What if he was talking about bloody Liam- Louis would snap if it was Liam.

     “Who?” Louis could barely even register his own voice, higher pitched than usual, wavering in the quiet room.

     “You, Louis. I-I like you.” The blush that crept up Harry’s cheeks was so bright pink he could practically see it in the dark. He closed his eyes, long eyelashes fanning across the tops of his cheekbones and smiled into Louis’ chest, dimple popping out at his confession.

     “Yeah?” Louis asked, only slightly too loud for the room filled with sleep heavy breathing, oh well, if one of them woke up they can live. This is a very important moment for Louis.

     “Yeah. I like you lots.” Harry practically giggled, Louis’ heart flooded with warmth, he’d never felt so full of life before.

     “Me too Haz, I like you so much…so much.” He trailed off when Harry looked up at him. Green tinged eyes meeting his and making him practically swallow his tongue. Louis didn’t know how long they sat there, just looking at each other, breath steadily speeding up until they started giggling, foreheads knocking together as soft breathy laughs filled the plain room.

     “You like me.” Harry stated, finally after the giggles had subsided. All Louis could do was nod, speechless. This was his boy now, well he thinks anyway.

     “Are we…are we boyfriends now, Harry?” Louis asks shyly, of course Harry wants to be his boyfriend right? He wouldn’t just tell Louis he liked him and leave him hanging would he? Louis really fucking hoped not.

     “Well, do you wanna be boyfriends with me?” Harry looked hopeful, Louis thought, looking up at Louis, eyes bright and wide, waiting.

     “Always. Always wanna be boyfriends with you, curly.” The smile that spread on Harry’s face was easily the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. He was so gone for Harry and he’d only known him five weeks. It was ridiculous.

     “I’ve never had a boyfriend Lou,” Harry started, voice suddenly soft, timid almost, “what if I mess this up.” He said, gesturing between the two of them.

     “I’ve never had a boyfriend either.” Louis stated, because yeah, okay, there’d been some hook ups back at college but no one like Harry, no one this special.

     “You’ve been with boys though haven’t you? What if I’m not good enough Louis? What if I can’t make you feel good?” Harry was just working himself up now, breaths coming out unevenly and eyes growing frantic.

     “Haz, listen to me. You make me so happy already, just being with you makes me so happy. No one can even compare to you. Besides, your hands Christ, Styles. You’re always gonna please me.” Louis held his pinky out after a beat, “Boyfriends?” he asked, eyes crinkling up at the sides with happiness as he felt Harry’s pinky link with his.

     “Boyfriends.” Harry answered, dimple popping back out and breaths returning to normal. “Can I kiss you now Lou, please?” How could Louis say no to this- his, beautiful boy?

     “Yeah Harry, wanna kiss you.” He breathed out softly, eyes flicking down to Harry’s plump lips, his bottom lip caught between his top two teeth.

     Harry released his bottom lip and looked up at Louis, eyes wide, full of curiosity. He looked so young and so fragile, Louis almost didn’t want to kiss him, afraid he’d break him if he pressed their lips too tightly together.

     “Kiss me.” Harry whispered after a moment. Louis surged forward the few short inches and pressed their lips together. Nothing special, just the touch of their lips for a few moments, but Louis got chills down his spine as he removed himself from Harry’s mouth.

     “Kiss me for real this time you wanker.” Harry said, Louis rolled his eyes and went back in, meeting Harry’s lips with his, mouth open and wet. Harry clung to Louis, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and scooting closer so their chests were pressed against each other. Harry eagerly opened his mouth and started sucking at Louis tongue, slow and soft and it was so much Louis thought his heart was going to explode in that moment.

     He finally broke the kiss when he couldn’t breathe anymore, leaning his forehead against Harry’s and smiling.

     “My boy, my curly boy.” He giggled out as Harry smacked kisses down his neck, nibbling on his collar bone. Louis gasped when Harry bit the skin, softly sucking at it. “Don’t get yourself too worked up baby, it’s late.” Louis practically whined when he pushed Harry off his neck.

     “Like it when you call me ‘baby,’ we can do that now, be gross all the time with nicknames.” Harry smirked, Louis went in to kiss his cheek.

     “Thought we already were babycakes.” Louis grinned, winking playfully at him. “Let’s sleep Harry.” He finally settled, deciding the hour was probably late enough.

     “You gonna stay here with me tonight?” Harry asked hopefully, playing with the collar of Louis’ t-shirt.

     “Yeah? Want me to?”

     “’Course. Always welcome in my bed Lou.” Harry said, snuggling back into Louis’ chest.

     “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now baby.” Louis beamed, finally feeling content. He had the best friends, the best life and now he had the best boyfriend. Ugh, boyfriend. He’s never going to get tired of saying that.

     “Boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I used to be emo but I'm back with 1D (rip my 2011 soul is flying rn) so I wrote this ugly fluffy shit, it's really gay and really cute and the first part of a series probably. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr: louistumlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
